


Display That You Might See

by blanchtt



Series: 500X LEDA [13]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: There is no promise that she makes without following up on.





	Display That You Might See

**Author's Note:**

> Rare-pair minific prompt: Rachel/Delphine, empty lies.

 

 

 

There is no promise that she makes without following up on.

 

“Relax,” Delphine whispers pleasantly, _almost_ believably unprofessional, and Rachel takes a steadied breath, stills herself, eyes closed, and nods minutely, almost _hears_ Delphine smile as her hands begin to move again.

 

It is… unusual for her to be kneeling on her own bed, hands held alien behind herself as a final silky rope winds its away around her wrists and up her forearms. To Delphine’s credit, it is done expertly. She’d been equal parts bored and flush with victory, requested offhand someone a little more _challenging_.

 

The bed dips lightly, and Rachel opens her eyes, finds Delphine kneeling before her, nude now and positions mirrored, an unreadable expression on her face despite large, expressive eyes that _should_ give away everything.

 

She had not expected a woman, and particularly not a woman who took charge. But there is something to be said for long and silky hair, for soft, full breasts, for plump lips that Delphine bites lightly, suggestively, and despite her position, Rachel smiles.

 

“Leave one mark,” Rachel breathes thinly, although the way Delphine’s hands have so far glided over her, appreciative and confident, raising goosebumps in their wake along with the pounding of her heart, has reassured her that no such thing will happen. “And I’ll make sure you never work in this city again.”

 

There is a tiny laugh, rough and Gallic, and a raised brow, and she shivers as Delphine slips a finger under rope, tugs, bringing it taut against delicate flesh, urging Rachel’s hips closer.

 

“We can’t have that happening, now, can we?” Delphine replies in amusement, and despite herself, Rachel agrees.

 

 

 


End file.
